Special Baby
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: Kurt Hummel was taken from his father on the worst day of their life. He only remembers his past as though a dream. Can Dalton and Sebastian save him from his abductors? Kurtbastian, Niff,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I'm back I took a longish break from doing multi-chapter fics but finally, thank god, I was hit with a plot bunny.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this and for those who know me this will be my usual angst but I will try harder at my ending.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Don't own glee**

* * *

Burt Hummel was driving like a maniac down a busy road. The sound of several horns honk as he cut through yet another red light, he did not care he was in a rush.

"Dad stop, what's wrong?" A high pitched voice asks him, full of fear.

Burt looks quickly away from the road and back through his rear view mirror at his 5 year old. Kurt was way too small for his age looking more like a three year old then a 5 year old, the definition of a petite child. Kurt was a spitting image of his mother, the same pale complexion, the same mixture of blue, green and grey eyes. The only thing showing Burt was the father of the boy was the brown mop of hair on the young boys head. Burt Hummel, father of Kurt Hummel and loving partner for 5 years of his wife Elizabeth Hummel. Elizabeth was the cause of his panic.

"Kurt not now, we have to get to the hospital" He answers sternly, focusing back on the road as he pulls up close to the hospital. Swerving dangerously he parks in a field near the hospital '_no time for parking'_.

"Dad?" Kurt asks his eyes wide as he watches his father jump out of his seat, slide over the bonnet of the car, before his own door was thrown open. Rough hands open his seat belt and pull him from the car with more force than Kurt finds necessary. He was confused as to what was happening, he was having a nice day at school, the bigger smelly boys had mostly left him alone today so he was free to colour with Mercedes, a small black girl with an amazing voice for one of her age. Kurt liked singing with her; both their parents said they could be on Broadway. Kurt didn't understand Broadway, Rachel Berry, a small Jewish girl, constantly told him and Mercedes that she was made for Broadway and that neither of them contained the star quality she did. Kurt wasn't sure what that meant but he found offense by it, he was talented, so he would often avoid the girl.

"Kurt mummy's been hurt, we have to wait here for her" Kurt instantly stopped thinking about Broadway 'Mummy hurt?' Kurt didn't understand why but tears filled his eyes, '_mummy's can't get hurt they are made of tough stuff, like super heroes'_.

"Hey don't cry buddy" the 25 year old father tries to comfort his son whilst waiting for someone to help him at the triage. He sighs in relief as an elderly lady enters the small box with a tired smile on her face "May I help you sir?" she grumbles.

"Yes please ma'am, my wife, Elizabeth Hummel, was in a car crash I was informed she was brought here" Burt rushes out, he shifts his hold on his crying son, rubbing his back in front of him as he cries into his father's shoulder.

"Yes sir, if you wait here for just a moment I'll call a doctor to take you to a private waiting room" she replies before disappearing out the back of the small room once again.

"What do you mean car crash daddy?" Kurt asks sadly

"Buddy" Burt sighs, not really wanting to have to explain the situation at the moment. Kurt was his son though, if something was to happen they would both need each other "mummy was hurt when driving, I don't know if she alright that's what the doctor will tell us though"

"Sir" a doctor's voice asks hesitantly, not wanting to disturb father and son "Follow me"

They swirl around the hospital, travelling around a rush of crowds, beds, patients and doctors. Soon Kurt realises they're sitting in a small purple room with a desk. The doctor gives them bad news. "I'm sorry sir, your wife died upon impact"

Kurt cries harder, his father joining in. "My Lizzy" Burt cries into his son shoulder. "Mummy" Kurt cries back. The doctor watches on sadly, he hates this part of the job he was never good at comforting. "I am sorry for your loss, I have some forms you need to sign but they can wait until you're ready sir" he simply informs the crying family before walking out of his office. He bumps into a small blond woman and quickly apologises.

"Dad" Kurt hiccups over his tears. Burt tries to hold his tears back as he looks down at his son. Kurt was so young, so innocent so naïve. '_How can I do this? How can I take care of a son? Lizzy was always so good with Kurt, having all the tea parties he want, singing and dancing with him and always being his rock. How can I be all that, a mother and a father? God please help us, help Kurt help me'_

A woman enters the room and clears her throat awkwardly catching both boys attention. Kurt sucks on his thumb of on one hand and clutches his father tightly in the other. The woman begins speaking to his father but he doesn't pay attention, he just leans his ear closer to his father's chest until the beating of his heart can be heard.

"Hello Mr Hummel, I'm the hospitals grief councillor" she greets

"Hello…" Burt whispers back, lacking any energy to properly reply.

"I know this is a tough time, would you like me to look after your son while you fill out the forms and say goodbye to your wife?"

Burt head snaps up at that, as guilty as he feels about it he simply can't be around Kurt right now. '_His eyes filled with tears hurt too much'_ 'I can't be strong while falling apart myself' '_It'll just be a couple of hours, she could help Kurt more than I can' 'I don't want him seeing his mother' 'How does a child cope with seeing their mother dead' 'How will I cope?' _Somewhere in his inner turmoil Burt decides to let her. He simply nods stating "Yes thanks". The woman smiles happily "Good answer"

Kurt kicks and screams as he's pulled of his father's chest and into the stranger's arms. "Daddy! Daddy don't leave me too, I don't want no one. Daddy!" Burt drops his head into his hands, crying in shame as he listens to his son being taken out of the room '_It's for the best'_

"Hush Kurt, you're coming home to your new family now" The woman wickedly states, her face falling into an accomplished grin "I'll be your new mummy and you'll have a new daddy waiting for you at home"

Kurt watches on confused, the woman walks him out of the hospital, pass the illegal parked car and into the car park. "Mummy dead" he states simply before the woman places him into the back of a green van.

"Not anymore Kurt, new mummy is alive" she answers before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Shall I continue?**


	2. 10 years on

**Hey guys :) thank you so much for all the response I think I died with all you're reviews and favourite/follows**

**I should apologize in advance for this chapter, i have been having a really bad day and I was crying as I wrote so i'm sorry it it sucks**

**Please enjoy though**

* * *

Kurt wakes up in a cold sweat '_that dream again'_ he thinks before swiping a hand across his sweaty bangs. Kurt was 15 years old, tall, lean with a brown mop of hair and the most unique eyes in his family. His mother was short, blonde with green eyes, and father was tall, strong with blue eyes. He asked them constantly how his eyes where as so but they always got angry or would avoid the topic. "You're just special Kurt" they would say "Our special baby".

Kurt knew he was special, all the other siblings had left but he stayed the whole time. He misses them sometimes but mother always said "Don't stress over imperfection". He didn't view himself as perfection but he would never tell her that. Father wasn't as affectionate as mother, he would always dish out mean discipline to Kurt even when he did nothing wrong.

The small alarm clock near his bed begins to beep, the shrill sound reminding him of what today was. When they had moved, from their old house to their new one, mother and father agreed to let him join normal school after weeks of begging, rather than continuing home schooling. Mother had gotten a job at a school called Dalton, she was the nurse. Father also had gotten work there as a PE teacher. The wooden door flings open as the tall figure of father enters the room. He greets "Good morning Kurt" his father greeted. He walked across to Kurt's bed and unlocked the chain that sat upon the small boys hips. Kurt didn't like wearing the chain to bed; he never had to wear one in his old room. Mother had said upon moving "People were going to take you from us Kurt, we need to make sure you're safe at night"

Kurt hips would get small circles on the skin when they were taken off in the morning, father smiled sadly down at him and apologized "I'm sorry buddy, get dressed in your uniform and come down for breakfast"

Kurt nodded, stretching out his numb legs before pushing himself out of bed. The Dalton uniform wasn't the most comfortable clothing Kurt had worn. The material it was made of was far too thin for winter months. Kurt simply added a scarf, gloves and a waist coat over the top of it. He walks out from his room and into the family bathroom in the hall, it was really just for him since mother and father's room had one attached. He brushes his hair and teeth before smiling at his reflection "We get to go to school" he chants unbelievably.

Kurt enters the kitchen and smiles happily as he sees the entire table is covered in food. When he was naughty mother and father wouldn't let him eat, "Foods hard to come by, only good boys get it".

"Morning bub" mother greets turning away from the stove to pile down the last of the food. Mother long blonde hair was pulled up tightly in a bun, she wore simple make up on her tanned skin, making her green eyes stand out prominently.

"Morning mother" Kurt greets back "You look nice"

"Why thank you darling, eat up before father gets down here" Mother smiles, sitting down at the table herself "You know what that man's like"

Kurt digs into his breakfast, shoveling eggs, toast and bacon into his mouth. Father enters the room wearing a tracksuit; he sits down next to mother and gives her a kiss. "This looks great my dear"

"I wanted it to be special" she informs, shoving food onto her husband's plate "It's our boys first day"

"I know, are you excited buddy?" Father asks around a mouthful of eggs. Kurt scrunches his nose in disgust but makes no comment simply nodding his head in response.

"That a boy" father says before they finish breakfast in silence. Soon they pick up their respective bags and shuffle out to the car; mother checks the security system twice. Kurt stomach is jumping around; it feels like someone's tickling his insides. "Nerves" Kurt whispers before placing a hand on his stomach.

"It'll be alright" Mother assures as they pull up into the gates of the school. Kurt feels his jaw drop, it was a huge castle. "Why am I going to a castle?" Kurt innocently asks, causing mother and father to laugh.

"It's a traditional school" Mother sweetly answers, opening her door and exiting the car.

"Will I learn magic?" He asks, this school looks exactly like the one from Harry Potter "Hogwarts"

A tall blonde student laughs as he walks past "Sorry buddy, no magic here" the boy states with a wink before running towards a large group of blazer clad boys.

"Oh look his already making friends" Mother squeals happily; father rolls his eyes at her before ushering them into the building.

Kurt looks on in awe, porcelain sculptors, tall glass ceilings, wooden stair cases and even giant oak doors. "Impressive isn't it buddy" father states, smiling as his shocked son.

"How are we even affording this?" he questions out loud, mother and father ignores him and led him through a large set of doors. They enter a large room with small couches lining the walls; a large desk sits at the front of the room. "Ahh Mr and Mrs Thomas pleasure to see the both of you" a small woman greets "Oh and is this, Kurt?"

Kurt head snaps away from the impressively styled room and towards the woman as she says his name. She smiles up and him muttering "What a cutie" Kurt blushes at the words and shoves his hands in the pocket of his coat.

"Now Kurt, you're 15 correct?" the woman asks looking now at a computer.

"Yes" he answers "16 in a few months"

"Okay and from you're homeschooling work we've put you in sophomore level" she states looking intrigued at the computer "Now I spoke with your parents about your subjects choices so I will give you a timetable along with all the other paperwork new student get". She walks towards a door behind the desk, emerging minutes later with large books and files of paper.

She hands Kurt two files with the Dalton logo on them "Those are just information about Dalton, rules, policies, uniform and boarding guidelines, you won't have to worry about those" she indicates before handing Kurt a small diary, a timeline stuck on the back "And that's your student log book and schedule" she informs the suddenly flustered boy.

"These" she says, handing the two large books to his parents "Are just basic teacher guideline, safety rules and so on-" she inform "but we've already been through them so don't stress to much about it"

"Thank you" Mother states before asking "Was there a tour guide to show Kurt around to his classes?"

"Of course Mrs. Thomas, he should be on his way now and all his timetable matches Kurt's so he'll have a friend in each class" she states. The entrance door to the office opens and she smiles happily "Here he, oh they are now"

Kurt turns around from where he was stuffing the new books in his bag and smiles up at two boys who had entered the room, almost instantly recognizing one of them "Hey you're from the parking lot" he states happily, smiling at the tall blonde boy.

The blond boys smiles cheekily before replying "Yes, you're Hogwarts boy" his brunette companion elbows him in the stomach, muttering "don't be rude sterling" Kurt giggles at their antics before holding out his hand. "Hi I'm Kurt" both boys smiles brightly at him

"I'm Jeff" the blonde boy greets, shaking his hand tightly

"Nick, pleasure to meet you" the brunet greets without shaking his hand.

"Well since the two of you are here" the receptionist starts, cutting through their greetings "Will you show Kurt around, his timetable matches yours Nicholas"

"Sure thing Vicky" Nick politely response, turning towards mother and father he assures "I will keep an eye on Kurt and introduce him to our friends"

"Okay Nick, have fun Kurt and behave" Mother sweetly replies.

Nick gestures for Kurt to follow him out of the office, Jeff follows along behind, linking his arm through Kurt's announcing "You're going to love this school"

* * *

**R&R **


	3. Sock adventures

_Nick gestures for Kurt to follow him out of the office, Jeff follows along behind, linking his arm through Kurt's announcing "You're going to love this school" _

Kurt was enjoying his first day, Jeff had only been in his first class, English, and he and Nick had introduced him to some singing birds called the warblers.

"Kurt this is Thad, Trent and David" Jeff had introduced

"Hi" Kurt had greeted "How do you all know each other?" he asked out of curiosity, all the boys seemed close. Playfully tackling and teasing each other. Thad chirped up happily replying "We're warblers"

"Warblers?" Kurt asks with confusion on his face "You don't seem like birds"

The boys looked at him silently for a moment, utter disbelief over such a comment before Trent let out a squeal of affection "You're just the cutest thing" he practically squealed into Kurt's ear as he pulled the boy forward and into a hug. "It's the name of our school choir" David informed, suddenly concerned about the boy.

"That's so cool" Kurt replied practically bouncing in Trent's arms "Can I watch you sometime?" he asks pulling out his best pleading look. All the boys cooed over him and David agreed plainly, this boy was something else.

After collecting the work he needed to make up for in English class Nick and Thad had lead him down the corridor for his second class, History. Kurt liked History. The teacher Mr. Grayson was impressed with his passion for the class. Nick had introduced him to more Warblers a serious boy called Wes and a set of red haired twins called Tom and Sam. Kurt had commented that they were just like Fred and George with the way the whispered with their heads close together, both boys instantly deemed Kurt as their favorite Dalton attendee.

Nick and he soon followed the giant spiral of hallways through Dalton heading towards the back of the school where they were to have PE, with father. Kurt was hoping he wouldn't get special attention from him, he was making friends and he wasn't ready to lose them already. "-rt Kurt, earth to Kurt" Nicks voice breaks him out of the train of thought.

"Sorry was thinking" Kurt replies smiling at the shorter boy. Nick smiles up at him, reaching forwards he winds his arm through Kurt's, much like Jeff had done earlier "You don't need to stress about having a parent as our teacher" Nick assures, he rubs Kurt's back soothingly with his free hand "Most of the student do have parents teaching here, my mums in charge of the dance class here"

"Really" Kurt asks suddenly intrigued that he wasn't the only one "No one treats you different or picks on you?"

"Sure a couple of people take out their bad grades on me, but this is Dalton Kurt, there's a no bullying policy" Nick informs the now beaming boy.

Kurt pulls the short boy into a hug "thank you" he whispering into Nick's hair. Nick smiles, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy's body. "You're welcome, now come on we don't want to be late" he teases before pulling Kurt down the never ending corridors.

By the end of the lesson father has earned all his students respect. He had informed them upon entering that they were to undergo fitness testing so he could see what level they all sat at. After the boys change in the locker room, Kurt sneaking behind some lockers not feeling comfortable showing his body, they watch as father demonstrates the testing. The instant he begun working out with the students they respected him instantly. Nick had informed Kurt the last teacher would sit on the bleachers eating creamed donuts. He would scream that they were lazy and hopeless. Kurt had to agree father seemed a better option.

Kurt was surprised by his abilities, sure father had taught him some sports but most of that was fighting, ending up with Kurt locked in the basement curled up in a ball protecting his ribs. He somehow knew that wouldn't happen here, Dalton didn't seem like a place for such sport. Kurt had managed the highest score during high jump test; he had scored every goal playing kicker position and had managed to keep his own with the class as they ran the large track field together. After the lesson father deemed everyone on an acceptable level for the course he planned out, he sent them to shower and change before lunch began.

Nick was taking longer than Kurt expected to change back into his uniform. He had lost his socks somewhere in the rush of boys leaving the locker room heading off for their lunch. Kurt was looking under a railing of chair when the door flew open and a loud wolf whistle sounded out. Kurt head snaps up and slams into the metal of the chair, causing the unknown presence to laugh. "Watch it hot stuff wouldn't want to damage that pretty head now would we" a slightly accented voice teases from behind him. Kurt flushes as he carefully stands up from the ground and greets the cause of his embarrassment. Leaning against a row of sports lockers a tall brunet boy with the most sparkling green eyes Kurt has ever seen. He smirks down at him.

"Well I was right, wouldn't want to damage that face" he winks as he pushes himself off the locker and closer to Kurt, he offers a hand and helps Kurt up from where he was kneeling "Should really save that position for my dorm room babe"

Kurt blinks up at him confusedly "I should look for socks in your dorm?" he asks confused at the still unknown boy. A smirk takes over the strangers face and his green eyes darken "You can find my socks anytime" he winks before pushing himself closer to the boy's body. Kurt blinks confused again before stating "You should have a sock drawer" he smiles before continuing "When I moved I lost all my socks I think that the movers stole them because they couldn't afford their own"

The strangers eyes suddenly lose their darkness and his smirk falls into a concerned smile "You do realize we're not talking about socks don't you?" he asks confused. Looking into the swirling colours of eyes his realizes the boy wasn't playing hard to get he was seriously was offering advice about socks.

Kurt hesitantly responds "What else where we talking about?" the stranger had somehow managed to get so close that when he looks up at the boys green eyes their noses bump.

"Damm they're going to ruin you babe" the stranger responds as he takes a step back and pinches the brink of his eyes "New kid listen closely for me okay?" Kurt nods suddenly feeling a rush of trust towards this boy. "If anyone asks you to go to their room, don't"

Kurt frowns "Why?" Sebastian just chuckles and reaches forward to grab a hold of Kurt's hips.

"Darling do you want to have sex?" he simply states, not bothering the sugar coat the question. Kurt's eyes widen almost comically and he begins to shake his head in a panicking manor. "Sweetheart I was suggesting sex" Kurt eyes go even wider and he begins to flush even more with embarrassment.

"I d-don't know you and I j-just don't w-want to do t-that it's my first day, I don't know y-you're name and I d-don't want to do that s-sorry" Kurt stutters around deep breaths, his hands shaking crazily.

"Hey sweetheart don't worry" Sebastian assures; he walks closer and wraps a protective arm around Kurt's waist "Just never go to anyone room without telling me okay?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you don't deserve that crap" Sebastian answers simply "I'm Sebastian by the way, Sebastian Smythe"

"I'm Kurt Thomas" Kurt replies before Nick suddenly bursts back into the locker room with a flourish of relief.

"Found them they had fallen out- Sebastian?" Nick eyes narrow into a glare as he takes in the sight of Sebastian standing with an arm around Kurt's waist. '_He is not messing with this kid'_ Nick thinks as his glare narrows.

"Hey Nick" Kurt cheerfully greets before noticing the socks in his hands and cheers "You found them, where were they?"

"They umm fell out in the corridor- what are you doing talking to him?" Nick asks glaring even more intensely at Sebastian; the taller boy just smirks before answering "Teaching Kurtie here about the importance of not going into dorm rooms"

"Oh really?" Nick sarcastically gasps. Kurt to watches the two boys with confusion '_What's going on with these two?' _"Let me guess 'don't go into dorms mines were the parties at' or 'trust me I'm all the man you need' leave him alone Sebastian he doesn't need all you're shit"

"Nick" Kurt gasps shocked as the boy whom he begun to see as his best friend was simply bullying someone "I thought you weren't a bully"

"Kurt I'm not you just trust me you don't want to get involved with this prick"

"Oh really Nick what harm would I cause?" Sebastian spits back "Don't worry Kurt you can come find me anytime you need" he says sweetly to the pale boy before storming out of the locker room. The door slams behind him leaving Nick with a glaring Kurt

"He wasn't going to do anything" Kurt whispers sadly "He was helping me avoid perverts"

"Kurt" Nick sighs, the pale boy is now pouting looking like someone had kicked his puppy "I know Sebastian may seem nice but please just be careful around him". Nick quickly puts him shiny black shoes on before walking up behind Kurt. He places a gentle hand on his back, proceeding to lead him back through the corridor

"He didn't want to pressure me for sex" He whispers again causing Nick to halt suddenly. He turns around and faces the taller boy before pleading "He's not worth it Kurt, just be careful around him"

Kurt just nods his acceptance "I will but I want to be his friend still" Nick just sighs and accepts it too, hoping Sebastian reputation won't hurt Kurt to badly.

"Okay I'll accept that" Nick begins to smile again "Now let's have Lunch, there's more warblers to meet"

* * *

**R&R**


	4. The Lost Brother

"Are you sure you'll be fine Kurt?" Nick asks for the upmost time "I don't need to go. It's your first day man I'll be the biggest dick alive for leaving you"

'_He wants to be a penis?'_ Kurt thinks in confusion before simply shrugging the though off. "The warblers are important to you right?" Kurt asks, Nick hesitantly nods, "You need to go then, I'll be fine it's a free lesson anyway" Kurt smiles as Nick leaps forwards and wraps his arms around the slender boys frame.

"Thank you so so much Kurt" Nick replies "Do you need me to walk you to the Library?"

"I know where it is" Kurt states cheerfully "I'll find the book for English"

Nick smiles and gives him one last squeeze before he runs of towards the warbler common room. Kurt watches him with amused eyes before he turns back to his bland green locker '_I need to decorate that sometime' _he think pictures of Nick and Jeff lockers fill his minds, both covered with pictures of warbler performances. Kurt feels lonely as he looks down the empty corridor, he simply shake it off, closes his locker, and begins heading towards the Library.

'_I wonder how the plot of the tempest goes' _Kurt absent minded thinks as he walks '_He's from Shakespeare, mothers read me that before it's the confusing language one' 'Father was a fan on hamlet' 'Mother prefers Romeo and Juliet' 'Maybe the tempest will be my favourite?' 'I hope the book isn't to-'_

Kurt stops walking. Halting in the middle of the hallways his jaw silently drops in surprise. A tall black student is currently holding a shorter boy up against a wall; the shorter legs are wrapped tightly around his waist. Hands grope each other's body and their mouth savours the others as they break their lips apart. The taller boy moans "Wes. Need. To. Stop. Meeting"

The shorter boy sighs in annoyance before huskily whispering "Who will notice if we're a tiny bit late, now shut up and- oh god Kurt!" The small boys squeal over David's shoulder. Kurt stands in the hallways lost in thought.

_~Flash Back~_

_Kurt was thirteen when his new brother joined the house. He was older boy, 16 years old. His hair was blonde which donned a bright red beanie. He wasn't a good son like mother and father had hoped. He kicked doors in, smashed the window in his room he had even gone as far to scream at mother that she was a witch. Father had taken him to the basement; he returned days later covered in bruises._

_Kurt thought he was the most handsome boy he had ever seen, the other boy often allowed Kurt to sit with him, whispering promises on getting them both out. Kurt had asked where they were going; he smiled sadly saying "A better place than this I can promise that"_

_That promise never came true. One night they both sat in Kurt's room whilst mother and father ran about boarding up windows and doors on the house. Kurt whimpered from where he lied on his chest, there was a storm outside and the thunder terrified him. "Its okay baby, the storm will pass" he whispered into Kurt's ear._

_"I-I don't like how l-loud it is" Kurt whimpered pitifully his blue eyes wide as the looks up into his brother differently shaded ones. A spark exchanges between both sets of blue orbs_

_Suddenly his brother was leaning forward, his eyes closed, and their lips brushed together. Kurt gasps at the tingles that overtake his body; he closes his eyes and shred his fingers through the blond locks. They continue kissing, only to separate at the sound of the bedroom being thrown open. Mother gasps, dropping to the floor dramatically at what she had just witnessed._

_She screams insults, grabs Kurt and throws him into the wall. Father rushes into the room, mother screams words at him and soon he grabs the blond boy and drags him out of the room, a murderous look in his eyes._

_"HE FORCED YOU DIDN'T HE KURT?" mother screams in his face, Kurt shakes violently in her old "DIDN'T HE?" she repeats and Kurt quickly nods his agreement, feeling dirty for lying._

_"Don't you ever do that again" she firmly states before pushing his to the floor. She leaves the room and he begins crying _

_"He didn't" he helplessly whispers "He didn't"_

_~Flash Back ~_

Kurt shakes violently at the memory. That was the last he'd seen of his brother, soon a new sister had taken his place. Kurt never had another brother again.

"Kurt I swear this isn't what it looks like" Dave rushes out catching Kurt's attention once more.

"Please don't tell anyone" Wes pleas

"I won't" Kurt fearfully gasps "Never. I won't say, I promise I won't tell"

"Kurt are you-"

"I won't tell, I won't, I won't" Kurt gasps out as tears fill his eyes. Kurt feels pressure building up, his chest tightens and he starts gasping for air.

"Kurt buddy it okay" Wes quickly assures, he slowly walks towards the boy. The moment Wes hesitantly places his hand upon Kurt's narrow shoulder the he flinches violently, backing away from the boys until his back hits the wall. Wes gives David a fearful look, "David?"

"He didn't" Kurt whispers to himself.

"Who didn't?" David's asks suddenly fearful, his mind coming up with hundreds of horrible situations Kurt could've been in to cause this reaction "Did someone hurt you Kurt?"

Kurt eyes blow up wide, tears fill them as he quickly shakes his head in refusal "No he didn't" Kurt assures fearfully "He didn't"

Kurt pushes himself up off the wall, causing the warblers to both take a step back. He looks up into their eyes fearfully; the looks of pity cause him to panic more. Panic stricken he pushes himself off the wall and runs down the corridor, ignoring their calls of concern. Kurt follows the long hallways, turning down random side corridors until he collapses to the floor down a seemingly empty hallway. Kurt pushes his back against the wall and allows himself to cry. His entire body shakes fearfully as he struggles for gasps of air around his tears.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway causes him to curl up into a tight ball against the wall. The footsteps stop before him, a voice gasps before a body drops down in front of him. As gentle hand falls onto his shoulder Kurt flinches violently before a gentle voice whispers "Kurt?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for this not being so well **


	5. Authors Note

**Hi guys I know you probably all hate me right now, if you're even still reading, but I'm not going to finish this or any story for a long time coming. I have had enough of all the hate and unacceptance done by fans on twitter and tumblr. If you want to be popular and make people feel shit seriously go ahead just don't go hate those who don't think what you're doing is right. People have different opinions and like different stuff, you have no right to control someone and make them feel like shit everyday.**

**Yes I made mistakes but I rather be a bitch with no friends then some little princess forced to follow her friends mean and selfish ways to fit in. I'm tired of glee and i'm tired of pretending nothings going on. If any of you need me please PM or review and hopefully I can sort my shit out and feel welcome enough to come back to writing. **

**If not stay strong because you're not alone. Feeling worthless isn't your fault its caused by others actions.**

**I love you all**


	6. Falcon and Owls

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to come back. The bullying has kind of decreased, I'm getting use to a more solitude but I've also quit glee, I don't support the show anymore so I'm watching the tribute and I'm done. _**

**_The reason however for not updating for so long was I was in and out of hospital with my stomach problems, I had surgery a couples days ago and before that I spent a week in hospital. What I have will never be cured, it will always be something that may get in the way but I decided writing is what I want and nothing, not even my own body, is going to get in the way of that. If any of you guys are also in the Merlin or Criminal minds fandoms I'm finishing this as my last glee fic then moving into those so please send me prompts if you have any plot bunnies. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope this makes up for everything._**

_**SORRY FOR POSTING ERROR EARLIER! NOT CLUE WHAT HAPPENED**_

_The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway causes him to curl up into a tight ball against the wall. The footsteps stop before him, a voice gasps before a body drops down in front of him. As gentle hand falls onto his shoulder Kurt flinches violently before a gentle voice whispers "Kurt?"_

"Sebastian" Kurt whispers, all shred of self-resentment fade as he looks up into the worried green eyes. Kurt flings himself forwards and hugs the warm body in front of him, his panic quickly fades as warm arms wrap tightly around his fragile form.

"What happened sweetie?" Sebastian asks the small boy. He pulls Kurt's body closer and rubs a comforting hand along his back. Kurt head comes to rest on his shoulder and Sebastian finds himself smiling; he ignores the questioning whisper of '_When did I get protective?'_

Kurt sighs as his body takes in Sebastian's warmth '_I can't say' 'They'll get in trouble' 'What if they get taken away' 'What if father thinks I was responsible?' 'I can lie' 'What do I say though?' 'Lies are bad they caused him to get hurt' 'Maybe they aren't all bad?' _

"I got lost" Kurt weakly answers, '_It's not all a lie, I did get lost' _

"Wasn't Duvaul meant to be showing you around?" Sebastian asks, he spits out the name Duvaul with a hate filled tone.

"He had singing bird practice" Kurt replies before he pushes himself into the warm solid shoulder in front of him, pressing his head into Sebastian warm and beating neck he gains comfort "Don't be mean to him Seb"

"Seb huh?" Sebastian grins before giving Kurt's hair a ruffle, Kurt yelps and slaps Sebastian hair away sending him a kitten like glare, Sebastian lets out a small chuckle "I suppose that can work Kurtie Pie"

Kurt silently sighs in relief, grateful the topic has changed, smiling cheekily he replies "But you can't eat me Seb, that's illegal"

"More like cannibalism" David mutters under his breath earning him a sharp jab to the ribs from Wes's elbow paired with a filthy glare signally '_He just freaked out man, shut the hell up'_

Sebastian ignores the boys helps pull Kurt to his feet, subconsciously checking him over his signs of injuries.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Wes's serious voice cuts in eyeing Kurt wearily afraid the shivering boy may explode again. It felt as though Wes and David had stepped into a mineshaft, one wrong move, on small slip up and all their hard work wall fall apart. Kurt shouldn't seem like a such an obstacle, the boys barely knew him, but they know the chances of Kurt being a great friend and having a wonderful heart, which had captured the schools own prince of darkness. Being friends with Kurt would out way any risk made when helping someone, a future friend, get out from a seemingly dark space.

"No I'm okay" Kurt nods happily smiling up at Wes and David with a too big grin "I'm sorry birdies, I don't do well in new places. It's like a maze in here. I remember once when I was little my dad took mother and I into a maze, we got stuck in there for like an hour. I honestly thought the hedges had grown and covered the exit-"

Wes and Dave swap a confused and half-heartedly concerned looks as Kurt continues his story about how they got out of the maze, David cuts him off however, knowing Wes and himself were already seriously late for Warbler practice "Okay then, well if you sure we can-"

"No I got him birdies" Sebastian sneers at the boys "Fly along to your meeting" he tilts his head and throws a sickly sweet smirk at the boys his eyes gleam with murderous flash. David gulps fearfully as Wes leads both off them off into the numerous corridors with a mummer of "Bye Kurt" and "We're not birds" from David.

"So what birds are they?" Kurt half whispers as he watches the boys turn around a corridor and vanish as though into thin air.

"You still up for a Library trip little Owl?" Sebastian asks interested if the boy had been coming or leaving when he lost he way, he waits as Kurt picks up his bag and straightens his uniform.

"Yes please Falcon" Kurt smiles brightly

"Falcon?" Sebastian asks confused, he grabs onto Kurt's arm and loops his hand through his elbow. '_The fall Smythe escort, got some feelings do we buddy?' _Sebastian smirks '_Escort isn't a bad word for him'_

"You wanted to eat me" Kurt states in a matter of fact tone causing Sebastian to sweat with guilt "Falcons eat owls, so do foxes but you're not sneaky to me"

"Oh really" Sebastian questions, almost eager to hear how he isn't sneaky to Kurt in this bird scheme he's made. He navigates around the wide corridors eagerly waiting for Kurt to explain. Kurt however seems lost in thought as he looks around the corridors they past, paintings, statues, luxurious furniture all distract him from continuing his musings.

"Yes" Kurt eventually chirps as they turn down the last corridor and are faced with the large double oaked doors, a small golden sign has the words '_Library, homes a thousand'_ is drilled next to the door. As Kurt reaches out to run his fingers over the letters, Sebastian jerks him gently, but impatiently, into the library and automatically follows his invisible route to the back of the library, to the secluded table he has claimed as his own.

"Care to explain how I, Sebastian Smythe, am not a fox but a falcon?" Sebastian asks eagerly as he pulls out a chair for Kurt, gently guiding the boy until he's seated comfortably at the secluded table. His eyes are fixated on Kurt as he begins pulling out homework and settling into the table. '_Getting comfortable are we?'_

"If you were a fox you would be trying to scare me and make me feel weak" Kurt admits, Sebastian stumbles slightly as he settles down next to Kurt, the boy not knowing how the words cut into his past, as Kurt opens his mouth to continue his heart yearns that each word is a positive one, wanting to please Kurt rather than terrorise him like he's always done "You don't however, you saved me and are making me feel safe, it's like you want me exactly where you need me before you strike. But I don't think that will happen, You will strike but it will be a nice strike, maybe like you striking out and disobeying all the other falcons by becoming friends with an owl. Seeing an owl as an equal and not prey"

Sebastian face flushes bright red as Kurt states he wants no only to be his friend, but to be accepted by him. Kurt Thomas, pure, innocent, perfect Kurt Thomas wanted dark, heartless, cruel Sebastian Smythe to accept him. Was this life, had Sebastian been hit by a car and was currently in a coma? This just couldn't be his life right now.

"Oh please do continue, this is a quite interesting topic" A new voice interrupts Kurt's speech, Kurt looks up confused at the new intruder but Sebastian lets out a loud groan and drops his head onto the desk.

"Hi?" Kurt half asks half greets, he doesn't know if this person is someone he wants to know. The boy almost glares at his direction, and based on Sebastian obvious annoyance Kurt decides this isn't a good bird, this is a fully fledge fox.

"What do you want Hunter?" Sebastian groans.


End file.
